30 Injuries
by Emono
Summary: Using the 30 Injuries prompt on livejournal. Ted DiBiase Jr/Brett DiBiase. Angst, smut, love, deliciousness. SLASH!


**Title**: The Fortunate Sons**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: DiBiase-cest**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Rules: **roughly 150-200 words or less, must pertain to the prompt  
**Prompt: **30 Injuries

**AN: **These are mostly based in a setting that is basically in the future, where Brett's going into or in the WWE already. Some are present, some are later, some are earlier. It all depends, you'll find out through context clues.

* * *

_**11. Bandages**_

When Ted came home for Christmas, during that first year of his career, Brett knew something was wrong. He'd followed his brother to his room, locking the door behind him. Ted sat on the bed from his childhood, his eyes a shade darker than they were when he'd left. He'd worn a turtleneck sweater, something Brett knew his brother hated.

"What are you hiding?" was the simplest question he could come up with.

"Don't do this, Bretty."

"Tell me."

"I can't" Ted hung his head, wincing.

"Show me, then."

After a few minutes of hesitation, Ted shed his sweater and tossed it to the floor. Brett gasped, for there along his brother's shoulder was a bandage. He walked over, getting on the bed behind the older man to examine it further.

"Let me…"

Ted tilted his head, allowing his brother to gently peel back the bandage and reveal the dark crimson and purple bite mark. They were the perfect impression of teeth, flesh warm to the touch.

"Who could've…" Brett's eyes widened, almost tasting the pain rolling off his brother "Randy."

Ted nodded.

Doing what felt right, Brett dipped his head down and kissed the wound. Then…he parted his lips and lovingly set his own teeth in the mark.

It wasn't a perfect match, but it made Ted moan.

**XxX**

_**12. "This hurts me more than it hurts you"**_

"Teddy!" Brett cried out, being drug through the hotel room by his hair "Let me go! We can fix this."

"No" was his curt reply, eyes dead ahead on the door.

"Don't kick me out" Brett whimpered "Not like this, not when you're upset. Let me stay. If not as a partner, as your brother-"

"That's just it, Brett!" Ted roared, grabbing his brother by the neck and slinging him into the door. Brett bounced off the wood, managing to keep himself on his feet. He found his brother in his face, somewhere between pissed off and hurt.

"We're brothers" Ted whispered, trying to keep himself in control "That's all we can ever be. This was wrong, and we both know it. I'm not going to ruin yer life and our careers just because I can't keep it in my pants."

"This has nothin' to do with sex and you know it" Brett wasn't the least bit scared of the hand around his neck, looking his brother dead in the eyes "This is about how we feel. Be-damn the rest of them, this is about _us_."

"Dad almost caught us" Ted whispered "I won't let you get hurt anymore."

Brett found himself tossed out of the room, the door closed and locked firmly behind him. He screamed and through himself against it, pounding on his it with his palms.

"Ted! Let me in!" Brett pleaded "Let me in, we can do this!"

Silence.

"Please don't do this to me" Brett's voice cracked "Let me in…I love you, Teddy…let me in?"

…silence…

Brett's knees gave out, and that's where he slept the rest of the night. Outside his brother's room, praying for a miracle.

**XxX**

_**13. If looks could kill**_

Brett commanded attention when he wanted it, for otherwise he was as meek as a cute little field mouse. He had pulled some of the other guys into a hilarious tale of him and his brothers and two trampolines. People like Evan, Ryder, Nick…they listened to the young man with intent and more than a hint of lust.

Across the room, Ted was watching his little brother with an amused expression. He was dressed and ready to go, sunglasses atop his head, but he let his brother have his moment.

Cody smacked loudly against the locker beside him, still in his 'Dashing' get-up and scowling deeply.

"What is it, baby-boy?" Ted teased.

"Look at him" Cody spat "Little brat. Who does he think he is?"

"You" Ted chuckled "You dangle them just the same way. The only difference is that he doesn't mean to flirt with 'em."

"Bullshit" Cody's nose crinkled up "Your brother's a cockslut, just admit it."

Ted pursed his lips, "Don't talk about thangs you don't know about."

Cody gave a cough that sounded just like 'whore', then quieted.

Ted slammed his locker shut, pushing away from the other and going toward his brother. The crowd caught one look at him and parted, exposing the youngest DiBiase.

"Come on, little bro" Ted wrapped an arm across the younger man's chest, dropping a kiss on his neck "Let's get out of here."

Brett shamelessly leaned into him, "Okay, Teddy."

Cody's eyes were burning into them, but neither cared.

Ted left with his brother proudly sported on his arm.

**XxX**

_**14. Last one standing**_

Ted had loved many, but all had faded away as the years went by.

Kristen, Cody, Randy, Evan…

Brett had competed with all of them for Ted's love, battling each one and grinding them into a bloody pulp at the end of the day. Though he couldn't taken Randy in the ring, his sweet kisses beat the Viper's talented tongue. Cody's tempting hips couldn't compare with how his own cradled his brother's body. Evan's flexibility and porcelain skin didn't stand a chance with the way he could make his brother laugh one minute and moan the next.

Only Brett knew how Ted's mind worked, and only he could keep the blonde's interest for more than a year. Ever since he was little, Ted had always loved him more than anyone.

And now…with his brother stroking his back and whispering sweet words into his ear, he knew he'd won.

Brett wasn't afraid to stand up for his brother when it came to his choice of bedmate.

**XxX**

_**15. Worth dying for**_

Ted found him. Somehow, he found him in a hotel with the rest of FCW. Somehow his big brother had gotten a key, and Brett couldn't be more grateful.

Brett had been dead asleep when his brother crept into his room, beneath the sheets, curling his body around his own. He'd woken up when soft kisses had started to rain down upon his throat, his collarbone, his bare chest. He'd mewled and pushed into the generous mouth, he'd already known who it was.

"Daddy's gonna kill us" he drawled innocently, eyes closed in bliss.

"Don't care" Ted murmured into his flesh, making him shiver "It's worth it."

Under that logic, Brett gave himself over to his darkest sin.

**XxX**

_**16. "You're bleeding"**_

Ted pushed open the locker room door, wondering why he hadn't seen anybody in almost two hours. He'd forgotten his bag, and he'd been at the bar across the street hanging with Cena for that time. The rest of the guys, he had no clue…

Ted gasped hoarsely, freezing in place when he realized what he was looking at. A young man was bent over one of the benches, bare naked and gagged. He was sobbing, head bowed in shame, hands bound behind his back by a knot of torn towel. He covered in cum, staining his hair and cheeks…his neck…chest, back. His thighs were slick with blood, filthy white mixed in to show what his attackers had done. Scratches and bite marks marred his light tan flesh.

"Bretty?" Ted breathed, shaking himself out of his trance. He ran over, dropping by his brother's side. He ripped a the bindings, anger and concern warring in his heart. Brett's hands were trembling violently, but the moment they were free he started yanking at his gag.

"Ah, baby" Ted pulled his brother into him, using the limp bindings to wipe the cum from his brother's sweet face "How many?"

"I-I dunno…a six? Seven?" Brett was trying so hard not to bawl like a woman, but it was hard. He'd known something like this would happen eventually, he just hadn't known it would be this bad.

Ted had tears in his eyes as well, they collected on his golden lashes.

"W-Was it this bad?" Brett buried his face in his big brother's chest "When they did it 'ta you?"

Ted winced, the memories painful.

"Nah, Bretty…wasn't nearly as bad…"

Brett accepted the lies, body and mind too broken to call him on it.

**XxX**

_**17. "I fell down some stairs"**_

Ted grabbed his brother when he passed him in the hall, forcing him to turn around and look at him. There was a half-moon blue bruised along his brother's cheek, the skin still red around it. Brett couldn't meet his brother's eyes completely, they ended up going to the floor.

"What happened to you?"

Brett bit his lower lip briefly, "Nothin'."

Ted narrowed his eyes, "I don' appreciate bein' lied to."

"I fell…" Brett started weakly, but stopped in the middle of his beaten-wife excuse.

Something flared in the older DiBiase's face, "What in the hell has Randy been doin' to you?"

"I messed up yesterday" Brett muttered, looking crestfallen "I keep disappointing him! I can't do anything right, no matter how many times he tells me."

Ted's eyes widened, those were the haunting words of his past to his friend Jake Hager.

"_It's not his fault, it's mine! I keep messin' up, I keep disappointing him…"_

"Bretty" Ted's voice was a whisper now "What else has he been making you do?"

Brett flushed darkly, "N-Nothin'."

Ted's heart fell out of his chest into his stomach, shattering.

"Baby…we gotta talk…"

**XxX**

_**18. Kiss it better**_

"Does it hurt…here?"

_Giggle._

"Nope."

"How 'bout here?"

"Nah…a little lower…"

_Another kiss._

"Here?"

"Maybe."

_Grin._

"How does it feel…_here_?"

"…oh…"

**XxX**

_**19. Go down in flames**_

Brett moaned and writhed beneath his brother, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Ice and fire were all the same to him. How could something so good be so bad? How could he burn in hell for something so sweet?

"Lay back, Bretty…let me take care of you…"

The fires of hell were nothing compared to those his big brother could bring out in him.

**XxX**

_**20. Infection**_

Gossip was like an infection, spreading once it found heat.

"What are those?"

Brett turned around, wide-eyed at Nemeth. He wasn't sure what the man meant, and he wasn't about to make some nasty remark to a Superstar so early in the game.

"What?"

"Your back" Nick smirked "Hot night?"

Brett couldn't help himself, "You know it."

Brett knew very well that there were scratches down his back, and ones along his hips that the other couldn't see. Ted had come to his room hot last night, and their love making had been pretty intense. His big brother always got kinky when he was really turned on, raking his nails down his back in the heat of passion.

Nick scoffed, "And here I thought your brother didn't let anyone touch you but him."

Brett colored, "He doesn't!"

That was the biggest mistake he ever made. His ears burned hot as the realization slowly dawned on the blonde's face, taking in what the youngest DiBiase had just said. His lips curled in an 'oh' of surprise.

"You…and Ted?" Nick grinned "_You_ and _Ted? _DiBiase-cest?"

Brett nearly winced at the word, "Nick, it's not like that, man! He's my big brother!"

"Oh, I bet he's 'big' alright" the older man started to back out of the room "Oh, Baby DiBiase…"

"I can get you money! I can get you anything, Nick. Just please don't do this."

"No one's going to believe this. Not until I tell them."

Brett surged forward, but the man was too quick and slipped out of the locker room.

"Nick!" Brett shouted after him, but it was useless.

/Oh Teddy…I'm so sorry…/

* * *

**I know it's a hard concept to swallow, but DiBiase-cest is a sin that I gladly enjoy.**


End file.
